


Equestria girls It's show time!

by jboy44



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Big O
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: thanks to the events of Anon-a-miss Sunset have to leave the human world her friends not wanting to say goodbye try to follow her, only for them to be pulled not into a world of talking ponies, but a world of humans with no memory. Now in the city of Amnesia with Roger Smith holding the keys to the past, can they adjust and keep this new world safe.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunset Shimmer was crying in front of the mirror portal as she looked at her smart phone about the I-stable posts form Anon-a-miss, "…. All I worked for gone!" she then reached her hand in, when she heard yelling and turned to see her friends.

Twilight was in tears, "WE'RE SORRY WE KNOW WHO'S BE HIND IT!"

Applejack was in tears as she said, "It was Applebloom and her friends!"

Rarity walked over slowly to Sunset who was in tears and she hugged him, "I am so sorry Sweete belle could do this!"

Rainbow dash had an eye twitching, "I can't believe Scootaloo was stalking me that much!" she said in horror.

Pinkie pie's hair was flat as she sadly said, "We're sorry we should have believed you!?" she sounded horrified.

Fluttershy was sad as she went to hug Sunset and said, "We'll tell everyone the truth!"

sunset sighed and said, "it won't matter who will believe three little girls did this? No one! They'll all blame me! They'll never trust me again! My life here is done! I'm sorry girls!" She said sadly as she turned to the portal and her six friends grabbed her to stop her.

Sunset looked back at them crying as she said, "girls…. This doesn't change a thing I can't stay here anymore, and you all Can't go to Equestria, the only reason I could stay here is because my human counterpart and her family went missing, there can't be two of you guys in one place and I can't ask you to leave everything."

Twilight adjust her glasses, "Leave everything my family pretty much ignore me if they don't yell at me, after I left crystal prep!"

Rainbow dash then said, "I HAVE A FREAKING STALKER! I'M RUNNING!"

Fluttershy then sighed, "I honestly won't miss my family, they aren't that great … I honestly have more of a bond with the animals I care for then them!"

Applejack sighed as she said, "between what Applebloom did, my Granny calling me a dam witch, and Big Mac asking me to set him up on a date with you, ah ain't going to miss them either!" Sunset was red.

Pinkie pie moved her flat hair behind her ear as she said, "Maud is the only one I will miss but she'll understand I talked about moving out all the time."

Rarity sighed and said, "I have to agree with applejack, I won't miss my former little sister for this action, and while I'm not a big fan of my parents tacky ways I can live with out them! We're not abandoning you!"

Sunset's eyes widen as she held her friends In a hug crying as there geodes glow.

Meanwhile a world away in an underground Tunnel.

Roger Smith was running through the tunnel holding a flashlight Dorothy behind him shining her head band as a head light after someone in a coat, as he yelled, "Schwarzwald! What do you hope to accomplish form this!"

The bandaged faced man jumped down an opening to a lower level as he smirked as he held out seven Keys that kind of looked like the Geodes. "The truth Mr. Smith the truth!" he said holding out the keys as they glow, "See the glow! They are simple stone there is no logical answer for this nor their matches I found deep underground for them."

He then turned to run as Roger looked to his watch and called out, "Enough of this supernatural shit! BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!" but the watch this let out static with rainbow light coming off it to his shock.

Schwarzwald laughed as he mockingly said, "the keys to the truth are protecting me form your Megadeus! They will unlock the truth!" He said as he came to a wall and placed the seven keys In to the openings making a tablt of pink crystal come up and shoot a beam of rainbow light that hit Roger in the head making him fall over and scream.

Dorothy charged and grabbed the enemy by the neck she didn't show emotion but it was clearly she was enraged, "What have you done to Roger!"

Schwarzwald gasped, "I was suppose to be the one to learn the truth!"

the crystal was Glowing and while they couldn't see it a world away the Geodes were glowing in reaction.

Roger held his head as he growled.

Deep within his mind he was walking around as a ghost in a city forty one years ago, it was in peace there was plants color sunlight and everything.

Roger had his hands in his pocket as he watched, and said, "So this is what the world use to be like… it's pretty!" he then saw what looked like a stone Megadeus smash a building and he jumped.

He saw someone on top of it holding one of the keys Schwarzwalkd had as he laughed, "We found true magic!"

Roger then saw images of Magic being used by seven humans to destroy and conquer all, till he saw what looked like a prototype android charge in and smash one of the smaller Golems.

the negotiator's eyes widen as he said, "Magic vs technology? Really now? That's what fucked up our world!" He then saw an android hand it's maker one of the keys and he watched as the key was used to make the Megadeus big o by combining Science and magic into one.

Smith's raised and eye brow, "So that's how you came to be… wait what?" he saw what looked like him clime into Big oh and he touched his face, "that's impossible! I would have to be in my seventies or something for this to be right!" he then heard a voice tell the past him something, "As the pilot of Big o your aging shall be slowed to half by the magic that binds you two together as one!"

Smith blinked as he said,."…. HOW FUCKING OLD AM I!?" He then watched as the force of Science slashed with magic, the Megadeus turning the tide in science favor he even watched as his younger self triggered big o's shield to protect himself a memory he had. "Well now that's …. Something that checks out!"

That is when Beck's face appeared on his monitor and said, "Roger man your going to glow the systems if you keep this up! The magic half may not have limits but the mechanical parts doo!"

Roger then watched as the six others holding the other keys held together, "IF WE LOSE WE WILL TAKE ALL WITH US!" In a moment there was a face around them as a city quickly turned on a dome that turned into a metal cage as the blast fired around it making a few of the walls fall off butt the roof remained.

Smith held his head, " the Gears on the ground and the Spot lights above! We are in a giant metal magic Box!" He then watched his younger self wake up asking, "Who Am i?" as he was on the ground.

Roger Smith sighed and said, "Really this is what happened? I feel ripped off!" He then woke up and sat up holding his head as he said, "I know what happened it's kind of a let down!"

In a moment the Crystal Tablet Glow.

On the other side the Girls Geodes, as they were pulled through the portal and spat out by the tablet by Roger smith.

Dorothy's head turned at world looked like an inhuman angel scaring the girls as Roger said, "She is an android!"

the ground shook making Dorothy Drop Schwarzwald as he ran off saying, "I'll come to claim the history of our world erased 40 years ago form you Roger Smith at a later date!"

As the ground shock the tunnel start to cave in but the girls Geodes made a barrier around them and Dorothy looked at it and Roger said, "It's magic Dorothy I don't like it either but that's what it is, we can settle explain later right now we have a problem!"

In a moment what looked like a large stone hand came up as the tunnel was destroyed around them as what looked like a Megadeus sized Stone gorilla got up it's eyes glowing purple as Roger said, "One of those things form past!" He gasped as the stone form the tunnel soon land all around the barrier making the girls hug and shake in fear.

Roger looked to them they looked strange but as far as he knew they were taken form the past before magic was abused and that is what magic users looked like, After all he couldn't see any face in the past that he hadn't already seen. He looked to his watch the static stopped as he said, "Ok if my restored memory is right Time for you to do what you were original made for BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!"

In a moment the Stone around the barrier was knocked down and the gone form a sad goodbye to fearful girls screamed when they saw Big o then it's head opened and it picked up Roger and placed it into the Cockpit.

Roger fell in as he said, "Dorothy get the girls out of here we'll all explain later!" he said as it closed and he said "ACTION!"

In a moment big o said, "Cast in the name of god yee be worthy!" the pilot said, "thanks for the slow aging, Well I guess this is how we first meet buddy!"

The Stone Gorilla went to Punch Big o only for Roger to activate the shield making it's right fist shatter on contact before Roger dropped it to fire off missile party hitting the stone ape and covering it in a dust cloud.

When it cleared the ape's whole left side was gone.

Roger then fired off the anchors pulling it closer as Roger made Big o give a left hook shattering it's head making it fall apart as Roger looked at Big o and said, "so is magic really the answer to all the questions?"

to be continued.


	2. welcome to the city of amnesia

Roger's Limousine driving down the road in it the negotiator and Rainbooms.

sunset crossed her arms ,somehow she got the front seat and asked, "so forty years ago everyone wakes up world is in ruins and no one can remember a thing"

The negotiator nodded as Rarity who was in the middle seat got up and said, "and there is androids and giant robots but no colored movies or tv and tv and phones are for the rich… how can some forms of tech be better then back home but some worst here?"

Twilight was adjusted her hair bun as she said, "Rarity Tech level is decided by what fields are funded more. Clearly robotics was funded more then communication so it's better… at least before there world went to poo"

Rainbow dash crossed her arms as she sighed and said, "just say shit? It's not like we're ever going home or to Equestria like planned, I mean the mummy screwed everyone over with that thing."

Roger then looked back a bit before focus on the road as he said, "and ironically he got what he wanted that tablet showed me how the world end magic vs technology. Ironically the magic owners got power form necklaces like you girls."

Fluttershy who was beside Rainbow held her necklace, "As we got this form a lady who went mad form owning them all we can believe that Mr. Smith!"

in the back-Seat Pinkie pie was looking at the window at Dorothy riding her bike faster then the Limo so she was ahead, "look at the robotic lady go!"

Applejack adjusted her hat as she said, "And alls ah's seeing is not one of us fits in here! I mean well Rarity is pale enough to fit in and maybe me and Shim shim wont' stick out but the rest of you girls."

Twilight looked at her purple hand it was normal back home but here it was alien very alien, and she technically was an alien after all she was standing on a world she wasn't born into. She and her friends had become aliens just like Sunset. " I see your point Aj.. We are literally alien!" She started, breathing heavily.

sunset looked back and patted her shoulder as rarity pat her back as they said, "Don't worry Twilight we're here slow deep breaths slow deep breaths!"

Pinkie pie looked out of the window and point at the domes, "What's with the domes?"

Roger then rolled his eyes, "the sun doesn't shine so domes that generate artificial day light were built for growing food and the rich neighborhoods had them put over them for day light the ultimate luxury" he state.

Twilight's eyes sparkled as she looked at the domes, "I MUST STUDY THEM!"

Applejack then blinked and said, "new recovery record now mind telling us where we's going their Smith."

Pinkie pie then commented and said, "Does it have to do with the giant robot you own!? Please say it does! And please tell me it can use it's fist as missiles!?"

Roger smith then rolled his eyes, "Big o's strength is punching that would be stupid on him! And anyway, I have a way to explain you girls looks so you don't have to hide in my home!" he said as he pulled into a military police station and opened the door to get out.

He saw who he was looking for and yelled out "DAN! WE HAD A COMPLICATION WITH SCHWARZWALD!"

the chief walked over to him and crossed his arms, "What kind of Complication could have happened that we couldn't handle this in my office!"

Roger opened the door to reveal Twilight and the chief of the military police jumped back as Roger said, "he had kidnapped seven colorful foreign women, well colorful from our perspective I am sure form their perspective we're pretty dull looking."

Twilight looked nervous so Pinkie pie leaned forward petting her back saying, "Slow deep breath Twilight slow deep breaths."

Dan adjusted his hat and looked to roger, "Thanks for calling me out here so I wasn't running around asking why everyone was screaming and freaking out, that'll save some time.. Ok ladies I guess come with me so I can get a report on you all… FOREIGN LADIES COMING THROUGH! DON'T STARE IT'S RUDE!"

The Rainboom then got out gulping, nervously as people stared at them.

In the office Jeff Meyers was starting his interviews and he blinked at the orange skinned girl sunset shimmer before him before she crossed her arms and asked, "You just going to stare at me rudely or are you going to do your job?."

Jeff blinked, "right name and what happened."

sunset rolled her eyes and said, "sunset shimmer, and me and my friends were one-minute back home in Canterlot then bam flash of light and that bandage freak was laughing insanely as roger showed up."

Later one.

Twilight took a deep breath, "twilight sparkle… not much to say was home then we're here!"

The next one was Rarity, "Rarity.. Just Rarity. And well one moment me and my friends are home safe and sound making up after a fight started by my bitch of a little sister and her two friends next thing, we know we're here in this crazy place watching giant robots fight!" She said while filing one of her nails.

Next came Rainbow dash as she blinked and said, "I am Rainbow dash!"

Jeff blinked and asked, "are you shitting me?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "No I am not! my parents weren't the most creative with names. Anyway, one minute I am crying with my friends then we're shaking and shivering in fear with that toilet paper covered nut job laughing insanely while giant smashed eachother in the head till one's head came off! "

the next interview Fluttershy nervously said, "Fluttershy one word one name! and well not much to say was home was going somewhere flash of light creepy guy, and giant robot fight now were here, and I am scared." She sounds nervous scared and shy.

Jeff blinked before saying, "So got dam cute and exotic!" he said not hiding the fact he just want to hug her.

Fluttershy turned red and let out an "eep!" as she jumped up

Next up was Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie said, "I am Pinkie pie, Well my full name is Pinkamena Diane pie but Pinkie pie is quicker to say, and yes naming a pink girl pinkie I get all the jokes it's like rainbow dash's name. Anyway, well one minute I was hugging and crying with my friends after making up form a fight. Next minute crazy light show not that, that is out of place and all for us, Then this guy wrapped in toilet paper shows up talking crazy, then the giant robot that looked to be made of stone appeared, then the other giant robot that was black and had piston powered punches showed up and smashed it. Then Roger offered us a ride to the nearest city now we are here being grilled by you!"

Jeff blinked as he said, "I am just going to put same as the others down after your name and save myself a hand cramp!" he said just blinking in shock at the motor mouth.

Next was applejack as she said.

Applejack said, "My name's Applejack, What can I say just making up with my friends form a fight my sister and her two friends caused me and mah friends to have. Weird light show creepy bandage fast, giant robot show down now we's here!"

Jeff blinked and said, "… do they have grammar books where you are from!?"

Applejack cracked her knuckles, "you want to go string bean!?"

Later on Jeff gave the reports to Dan and said, "They all said the same thing, just about a few reported seeing a light before being captured and memory lost on capture to Megadeus showing up."

Dan nodded and said, "so then all I really need to read is the names on the reports then. Thanks go do something else."

Later in Roger's mansion.

Twilight was breathing in to a bag Norman gave her.

Rarity shivered, "As much as I want to go get more cloths I don't think I can handle the stares!"

Dorothy then looked at her, "that will be a problem as if you live in this house you must wear black."

Rainbow made a face, "so it's fashion crime or be homeless! Fashion crime it is! I saw the way the hobos looked at me! And all the exotic lady comments were heard."

Meanwhile

Alex Rosewater was adjusting his tie as he looked at the reports, "so a city called Canterlot fascinating, now is there colors what we use to have before the world end or something they gained after it. So much I wish to know!" he then looked to an android assistant clearly a machine as he said, "Sense our captured angel called them dirty freaks they aren't from the same place she is. So we have two other cities out there how amazing is this? I want to know. Cancel my meetings I'm going to go hand out the oil branch of peace to our new guests."

to be continued.


	3. forgotten friendship

In the city a shopping mall was closed for a private group.

Rainbow dash was dressed in a black skirt, blue top and a black vest over with with blue stockings and black heels backing away form Alex rosewater.

Alex was looking at her asking, "So do tell me what is the place you come form like? Is it as colorful as your foreigners? Or is it just as grey as here?"

Rainbow backed away saying, "It's pretty colorful," she sound uncomfortable.

Rarity then walked out in black heels a black mini skirt dress and a purple jacket, as she said, "Sir. I do believe you are not giving her enough personal space! And trust me we have had it with all the creepy comments."

Alexander crossed his arms and cheerfully said, "Oh ms. You misunderstand my intentions and I am dearly sorry for it. Last time we had foreigners they hid in plain sight trying to kill us and take our home! There leader Angel called you all freaks with such honesty I know you are not allies of theirs. It's the first time I leader of what was believed to be the last place of humanity gets to do diplomacy and I am just a bit over excited like the collect of all the fallen Megadeus that this city has found!"

Twilight walked out her hair down in a little black dress heels and a purple boa, she had on black stockings and black heels and felt embarrassed and turned red when Alex let out a whistle as he added, "But I have to say you all do clean up rather nice!"

Applejack came out in her cowgirl boats and bat, With a white long sleeve that had a black open vest over it, and a black skirt as she said, "Now ya'll hold off on that creepy complimenting!"

Alexander smirked and said, "what a cute acescent you have Ms. It's enchanting!"

Applejack's eyes widen as she took a step back.

Fluttershy walked out in black business skirt, white shirt and a black business jacket, she had on white green stockings and black heels as she let out a scared, "Oh my!"

Pinkie pie walked out holding an umbrella dressed in a black skirt with a pink rim, a pink tank top with a black short sleeve jacket, white stockings and black heel boots as she said, "I pick this umbrella as an accessory for reason of having something to smack creeps with!" she held it like a bat and said, " GIVE ME A REASON!" She yelled.

Sunset walked out in her normal outfit as it already had black in it, as she pulled Pinkie pie back, "Back pinkie he runs this place! And I highly doubt we can just walk home!"

In a moment a limo drove through the wall it had a ram and as it drove by Beck gold open the door and grabbed Rainbow dash who yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!?" She was then pulled in and in a moment the door closed and T-bone ripped off her necklace.

dove then asked "so we got the weird lady what do we do now boss!"

Beck took the necklace with was glowing as he smirked, "Why simple thanks to a memory I got I know what this is and what it does and you'll be shocked!" now to the hide out and Dove tie up the blue lady!"

Later on Rainbow dash had her arms tied behind her back as she was being lead by T-bone in a dark hideout.

Dove smiled, "I called in for the ransom!"

Beck rolled his eyes as he walked to a curtain that was to large to see as he said, "that is just to get Roger close this thing despite it's size can over a lot! Like say the under I found!" the curtain then fell off to reveal the top of a giant machine that's three face were almost as big as Big o and everyone's jaw's dropped.

Beck opened a panel and throw rainbow dash's necklace in it making the machine light up and a door open, "and be hold that little piece of jeweler now powers the Gigadeus! Roger's bot only comes up to his leg! I am going to smash me a dominus!"

he said as he got in the door.

Only for Roger to drive up into the room to see the Giga Dues standing up as Rainbow dash yelled out, "My necklace is powering that thing Roger!"

Roger then yelled out, "BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!"

the black megadues then showed up and roger entered it's control room as the gigadeus finally duck it's self out and stood up Beck was right Big o was only the size of one of this massive monster's legs.

Beck gold laughed evilly, "you know what I want money power a paradise but I can't have that with you Roger! Paradigm paradise paralyze!" he said as the machine punched big o sending it sliding back.

In a moment Roger fired the Anchors to stop himself as he fired off the missiles with a target as he said, "It's not the size of the dog Beck it's the size of the fight in the Dog! And the skill of the driver no the car!" he said as his missiles hit the right shoulder of the gigadeus making the arm fall off.

down below T-bone and Dove ran while Rainbow dash jumped and walked over to the drill side of the arm and rubbed the ropes holding her against it till they broke and she was free as she said, "NOW GET MY NECKLACE BACK!" She said as she ran to the car and jumped in to see Dorothy in the driver seat.

Dorothy then floored it and drove off leaving the giant of metal to fight the way bigger metal giant.

Beck laughed out, "Paradigm paradise paralyze!" as his machine walked and it's three face spat flames.

Roger summoned his shield and moved forward the shield smashing everything it touched till the two meet.

In a moment the shield dent the middle leg making the gigagdues shake till it's legs broke at the knee and big o dropped the shield and went in for an upper cut with it's left arm the arm shattered on impact but so did one of the gigadeus faces.

As the giant fell down to it's knees the drill side of it's remaining arm came down and hit Big o in the head braking it's crown and knocking it back.

Roger once more fired the Anchors to stop himself as he used the guns in his remaining arm to hit another face of the still bigger bot and brake it's face, "Beck I have memories in them we use to be friends!" he said sadly.

Beck then laughed and responded, "I know Roger I know! Makes this so bittersweet that my archenemy use to be my best friend forever! Paradigm paradise paralyze!"

In a moment the Street gave out and both machines fell into the dark images of the how the world use to be playing.

Mech fired his remaining flame thrower up at the falling big o as he said, "this is how it use to be man! Why you hog it? Paradigm paradise paralyze!"

Roger fired and anchor to pull himself out of the way of the flame thrower then another into the Gigadeus last face and he used it to pull himself in to give a piston powered punch to the last face mashing the last ranged weapon as the image showed Roger and Beck as children happily playing a game of catch together.

The child beck happily said, "roger man I don't know what I would do with out you man?"

the kid roger smiled and said, " yeah I am sure we will always be friends!"

Beck sighed as he watched and said, "Ouch man! Simple ouch! Paradigm paradise paralyze!" He said as he used his remaining arms fist to punch Big o off him while also smashing big o's last arm.

Beck smiled as they fell, "We'll hit the bottom soon you'll land on top of me and I'll just use my remaining arms drill to crack you open and drill your brains out! You put up a good show my old friend turned enemy! Paradigm paradise paralyze! And I want you to know Roger I can't bring my self to fully hate you old buddy old pall! Paradigm paradise paralyze!"

Roger closed his eyes and cried as the image showed him and Beck younger in the war together right when Beck reminding him of the shield as he hit the shield button ,"my shield as past you said crush and smash what it hits I will turn it on it's a perfect dome as your past self said when I hit your torso and drill will be smashed! ….with you inside it!" he sad crying.

beck's eyes widen as he broke down crying "Paradigm paradise paralyze! If only the who we use to be was use now! Paradigm paradise paralyze. If only we had not forgotten our friendship! Paradigm paradise paralyze!"

Roger watched the image of a super young him and beck meeting in what looked like a day care setter happily rolling a ball between themselves laughing as he sighed and said, "the worst part of this is Beck we remembered it and it was not strong enough to stop this!" he said sadly as he cried. " Friendship …. Hard to forge … easy to brake and even harder to repair… it's a powerful thing! I am sorry my old friend."

Beck was at his controls crying as he covered his face and said, " We will always have the memories buddy. Paradgim paradise paralyze!" at that point they both hit the bottom of the pit and all went black.

Later Roger woken in his bed to see Rainbow dash holding her necklace confused as he asked, "How did you get it back?"

Roger sighed as he said, "I don't remember."

Meanwhile in a hanger.

Big o was standing in one piece oil leaking form it's eyes making it appear as it was crying.

Sunset and Twilight looked at it confused as they asked "What are you?"

to be continued.


	4. eletric butterflies

In a school building Twilight was sitting with her arms crossed as she crossed her legs looking at the man across form her in a horrible orange suit, "Really If you are going to take down this school at least pay for a new one!" she said barely hiding her hate.

The man rolled his eyes and got up, "I got to say I have respect for Roger's style he still needs to take it easy so he sends a group of pretty exotic ladies to handle it for him!" Twilight shivered at the tone in his voice.

the man adjust his tie and said, "I will tell you what We will pay to move all the books equipment and what not to another building a used one after all why build a new school for the outside the dome kids when there are so many just going to waste!" He said as he got up holding his hand out to her.

Twilight blinked before she said, "you realize children are our future?" she asked adjusting her glasses.

the guy smirked and said, "Not this kids and beside I could just level the place with everything in it meaning no school!" he said only for Twilight to shake his hand as she got up.

the purple lady sighed in defeated, "Fine moving it to a used building will have to do now good day!" she said leaving.

the man smiled as he watched her leave, "And she shows some class while leaving!"

Elsewhere.

Fluttershy was looking at a kid staring at a painting on the wall as she asked, " oh does the painting interest you it's based on all prevent pictures!"

The kid Blinked before pointing to a butterfly in it and saying, "Buts don't look like that!"

A kid then walked by and said, "Bugs are gone!" a moment later what looked like a bug with glowing wings showed up and his eyes widen.

Soon the lights were going out and bugs glow was filling the air.

In a moment Fluttershy's necklace shined as she ran off meeting up with the other Six as she said, ""creepy glowing butterflies!" she said panicked.

Pinkie turned on a flash light only for one to land on it and slowly suck the energy out of it making it die as the bug flow off, "and they eat power!" she said stunned.

Applejack rubbed her chin and said, "Gee ain't this weird!" she said rolling her eyes, "Ok so were's did this bugs come from?"

Sunset looked at the bug on her necklace and grabbed it making her eyes glow as she read it's memories and blinked, "Some old guy made them on beck's behalf they have a controller beck's plan was to control the power to control the city don't know who is using them now though" she said flatly remembering the battle against Beck a few weeks ago.

Rarity was backing away form one of the bugs that flow back she said, "you are making a lot of assumptions darling for all we know the old guy just forgot to lock them!" she said flatly.

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and said, "I don't see what the big deal is butterflies only live a week!" She said crossing her arms as she said, "We can just wait them out."

Twilight rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "that is only most butterflies some live for up to 180 and while rare it has been shown a butterfly can live for a year. Plus they lay eggs to make more! So we can't wait them out! As even if they do die in a week the next generation will hatch and do this again I mean look it's a city wide black out! With out the light of the domes food can't be grown everyone will starve to death!" she said pointing out how bad this was.

Sunset then sighed for the girls to follow them as the bugs were heading after them in a massive warm as there necklace glow and she said, "why are they flowing so much!"

Pinkie held hers and said, "they eat power and right now are magic rocks are the biggest power source left!" she said putting It flatly as she spayed a can of bug killer she some how pulled out form behind her back at the glowing swarm following them.

Twilight smiled as she adjusted her glasses while running up stairs, "girls that it's! if they are feeding it's to lay eggs she said as she to the roof and locked the door. Only to see them coming up form a window on the other side as she face palmed, "right they have wings!"

Sunset blinked as she said, "Wait you are talking about overfeeding them so they overload and die!" she said as they land on her and she knocked them off!"

Applejack smashed a bug between her hands as she added, "to does that we's would have to pony up and we's ain't friendship strong enough to pony up no mores and we's all know why!" she said being flat and rude about it.

Pinkie pie was swinging a fly swatter as she happily said, "I gots it! We need one big round of I am sorry to sunset then sunset telling us off, I am so sorry Sunset I should have noun you won't reveal Rarity and Applejack's secrets, I mean you kept the fact I go both ways secret form everyone for me after that time I asked you out and you said sorry I don't like girls like that but we can still be friends!" the other five girls looked at her for a moment.

Twilight sighed as she held her necklace, "you saved me I should have side with you!" She said sadly.

Fluttershy sighed again and held her necklace, "I should have taken your word and tried to find out what happened."

Rainbow dash shivered as she tried to shock the bugs landing on her to feed on her necklace's magic off her as she said, "That girl Scootaloo was creepily attached to me just some girl I should have noun she wasn't right in the head to be that big of a fangirl for just a highschool girl!" she said creeped out in retrospect!

Rarity was shivering as the hugs were all over her, her necklace glowing as she let out a scared, "I never would have thought my little sister was an evil little brat! But I should have known my friend wasn't a bitch!" She said shaking and looking paler then normal crying form the bugs now landing in her hair.

Applejack holding her necklace as she sighed and said, " Mah Little sister, big brother and Grandma were xenophobias who didn't like you as you was not on earth! Well they had me tricked into thinking they cared about me! So tricked when apple bloom made her move I was fooled. I am sorry I could say I never would have expect mah family to be evil but family turning out to really not have your best interest in mind is so common ah has no excise."

Sunset sighed as she looked at them slowly vanishing form the swarm as she said, "Pinkie pie, I am not going to lie the fact you did ask me out then turned to hating me made it seem like your actions were out of spite because I won't go out with you. Twilight you are right I did save you so yours just hurts!"

She took a breath before she tried to reach rainbow dash and said, " you are forgiven Scootaloo was a creepy stalker rainbow!" she then tried to find Fluttershy as she said, "Fluttershy your words hurt! You are the nicest person ever and you said such horrible things!"

Sunset covered her face and teared up, "Rarity Applejack! I know what it is like to be betrayed by family Celestia was like my mother and I felt betrayed but I can't just forgive! You need to work for it!"

the other six then said, "AND WE WILL WORK FOR IT!" In a moment all Seven necklace glow and in a moment they took on there forms form forgotten friendship but the outfit were now in different shades of black and grey, Rarity Twilight and Sunset having horns as they let out there rainbow light.

the light hit the electric butterflies turning them in to normal butterflies with black wings, in the burst of the rainbow shock wave.

As the lights came on the rainbow shock wave was seen all over the city, People were in panic, about it being the end of the world other screaming it was an omen.

While Alex looked at it smirking as he put a hand to the window and he smiled, "colorful ladies and burst of Color! Related I do so believe it!" He said over joyed at it.

On the roof the transformed girls were hugging taking and crying as they slowly faded back to normal together.

Meanwhile in his mansion.

Roger who was in bed saw the shock wave and sighed as he said, "I take it the girls came to terms with out Big o's help! Nicely done! I don't know how a large machine would have handled a swarm of electric eating bugs!"

Dorothy walked in with soup on a tray as she stated, "probably would have used a lighting rot to over feed them making them short out." She then saw the black winged butterfly fly by, "the magic way of dealing is better even if the girls made them a fashion victim like you Roger smith you louse."

Meanwhile at the school.

kids were out chasing after the normal butterflies with the kid who comment on the bugs being real who use to be mocked smiling as she lead the chase.

The Rainbooms walked by it smiling.

sunset crossed her arms and smiled as she looked to her friends, "And we are back!" she said happily.

Pinkie pie smiled and jumped for joy, "We need to have a we are friends again party at Roger's place or maybe a glad your all better party when he is all healed up! Who would have thought belly flopping your giant robot to beat a bigger giant robot would lead to you being hurt that much?" she comment as she said it before raising an eye brow and saying, "right everyone!"

to be continued


	5. angel in the show

It was late in the city in a bar jazz was playing as our girls were sitting at a booth talking to themselves when a waitress came and put a red drink before twilight and she said, "Form the gentlemen in the orange suit he said for the exotic purple chick!"

Twilight's left eye twitched as she put it away and said, "I don't accept drinks form stranger." She said trying to hide a scream as this was a common thing for her now.

Rainbow dash crossed her arms and let out a flat, "now one ever sends me drinks!" like she was jealous and didn't feel pretty.

sunset rolled her eyes, "Well let's look form their point of view me , applejack Fluttershy and rarity aren't that odd looking. Pinkie pie is a bit strange, Twilight exotic, you super loud and colorful and in a world this grey you probably hurt there eyes to look at!"

Pinkie smiled and said, "Well said, but why does every place play jazz have they got nothing else? I would even take country and it reminds me of being dumped by Braeburn!"

Appeljack's eyes widen like this was new information that is when everyone ran out and the girls got up to see what was going on.

there was a little girl holding a bear and a large man, the large man pointed to the scars upon the child's hand, "Come one come all see the seer doll! Look at her frothy year old scars shared by us the elders of our city so know my tale is true thanks to the lost tech of suspended animation she is as old as we are but was saved the aging and memory loss come forth and ask her question about your past!"

Rarity rolled her eyes but the child began to talk she sounded creepy and would tell people things that seemed that could be true and one was a alarming, "you use to work at the band that Roger smith turned into a mansion!"

Fluttershy blinked before she said, "Oh my! How could she know Roger's home use to be a bank?" She asked just stunned and shocked.

Sunset continued to watch as she went on she said more and more negative things will repeating, "the past isn't all good one thing to costumer want to try for something good back of the line and pay again!" after people didn't like it. Most did.

Sunset's eyes focused on the bear and she saw a light in it and gulped, "Girls …. There is something up with that ready bear she is holding!"

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "you mean like it's some kind of mini Megadeus or minideus that is controlling the little girl to share it's recorded history!? That is weird and … totally ….. possible …. Here… darn!"

Before long a mod was forming forcing the man and the child into a car to ran away form the mob demanding there pasts and the girls ran off after them.

In the car the man adjusted his review mirror to get a look at the girl and the bear and he said, "Look kid I get it! we need to share some bad news every once and awhile to sell it! but you been doing to much of it lately!" he said annoyed.

The little girl let out a flat creepy, "the past is something not always worth remembering if they pay to remember it they deserve what they get."

The guy rolled his eyes as he said, "Look kid I could get any street urchin to take your place in this golden business just tell them more good things like four out of five times that's all I ask kid." He said trying to sound friendly.

the girls bear then turned it's head and said, "THEY WILL TAKE WHAT THEY GET!" in a creepy robotic voice.

The man then pulled over the car opened his door and coughed before running off screaming like a mad man with a yell of "DEMONIC TEADY BEAR!"

the Rainbooms came to the car and saw the little girl now running the mob chasing her demanding there pasts.

Twilight yelled, "SHE IS A CHILD AND YOUR SCARING HER!" she said chasing fighting the urge to pony up.

The kid ran up a snow-covered hill and looked down to a frozen lake then to the mob behind her!

the little girl looked to the mob demanding there past then to her bear then to the frozen lake to see it had a crack in it and she jumped down hitting the freezing water below.

Fluttershy screamed and ran in she ponied up making her wings sprout as she flow down in to the water and came up holding the girl shielding her with her wings when she landed on the hill before the shocked mob.

Some where making a cross on themselves or holding a cross muttering something after all the yellow girl before them had wings, she looked like an angel, and as they didn't know about equestrian Magic many thought that is what she was.

Fluttershy growled as she grabbed and throw down the short circuiting broken to reveal it's robotic insides teady bear as she let out an enraged, "SHE IS GONE! THE SHOCK GAVE HER A HEART ATTACK A CHILD IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE!" She roared making them all take a step back ,at her rage and she was staring at them freezing them a lot more then the falling snow ever could.

Fluttershy wrapped her jacket around the child her friends smirking as they saw the child's chest move showing breathing, showing their yellow friend was making a point. She held the child close under her wings to hide her as much as she could as she looked at them, " The past the past memory this memory that! Well news flash you didn't like what you where hearing form the Seer doll! So clearly you won't want your pasts anyway! Memory makes you who you are, and form the looks of it even with out it you are all still monsters!" she said in rage.

Fluttershy then flapped her wings taking off into the air, as the crowd fell down.

As she flow Fluttershy soon spotted and land in the open hand of big o as the little girl opened her eyes seeing the foggy shape of a lady with wings holding her as she let out at a weak ask of , "Miss are you an angel?"

Fluttershy sat down holding the child to keep her warm as big o walked carrying them both, "yes but this isn't heaven. This is paradigm city a city driven to madness by a quest for their pasts" she said sounding friendly.

the girl cuddled up to her as she asked , "Mrs Angel am I not going to make it?"

Fluttershy held her and spotted the hospital and gave the Megadeus a thumbs up before flying off with the child and landing at the hospital door to the shock of the staff as she hand the former Seer doll to a stunned nurse who had just seen an angel flow form the palm of Megadeus and hand her a child.

Fluttershy then spoke up and said, "Take care of her! The only thing that can redeem the people of this city is compassion." She then flow off landing once more in big o's open hand as her pony up faded.

The head then opened up revealing roger and Dorothy and in a moment Fluttershy smiled as she stepped in side and they closed it behind her it was cold outside and getting colder.

Roger smiled at the yellow lady, "you did a good thing Fluttershy!"

Dorothy nodded as she said, " yes the angel in the snow it shall make headlines"

the next day the rainbooms where reading the paper the headline was a blurred picture of Fluttershy flying you couldn't make her out and apparently everyone was to busy looking at her wings to notice it was Fluttershy as someone who saw her with wings did not recognize Fluttershy as the 'angel in the snow'

Dorothy put more wood on the fire as she smiled.

Meanwhile in the hospital the former seer doll was hugging a new teady bear happily watching the snow fall form the window in her room happily. She smiled and let out a happy childish "thank you miss Angel in the snow!"

Elsewhere in his office.

Alex was looking at the picture of the angel flying form big o's hand and he said, "the Megadeus knows the angel, Roger is it's dominus, and the angel only comes after the foreign women who live with him have come. I see a connection! I always knew Megadeus were a gift form the heaven's above but it appears so are those seven women."

Later on.

While roger was negotiating with someone inside a mansion, Applejack was outside when she noticed Norman pull up and walk to some kind of temple behind the mansion.

Applejack followed to see Norman talking to an angel statue that had an eye cracked off and Norman turned and said, "Oh it's you miss Applejack!" he said friendly.

The apple farmer blinked before asking " so what's this?"

Norman smiled as he happily said, "for years I have felt drawn to come here and confess and talk to this statue, I know this has to have been a place of worship forty years ago. Maybe me and my family use to come here when I was a boy, Maybe I was the one running it, Maybe I meet someone I loved here. I do not know but I follow the draw simple to honor what ever power memory still takes me here even if I don't know what it is!"

Applejack smiled and nodded and said, "Ah's understand Normans!"

that is when Norman and Applejack heard guns loading as a young man, "The adults are so stupid talking about memory this memory that will take this City!"

In a moment the butler put his eye patch upon the statue's only eye and said, "Please shield your eye for what I most do!" he then opened a case to reveal a gun.

he then walked out and applejack's eyes widened at the sound of gun fire and she went out side and breathed a sigh of relief as no one was dead norman just shot around them making them all pass out with fear as a warning.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

In a jail cell Instro was stand in as Roger looked at him, "I will find out who did this! There is no way they can lock you up! Your hands are genetic models! There is not enough proof to prove you did it just because you live near the murder scene, I mean what kind of killer kills someone a few feet form there home!?"

Pinkie pie hopped in and happily said, "And the kill struck again same area and Instro is here so they are proven wrong….. wait that's not good someone else is dead!" she said turning sad making her hair fall flat to the robot's confusion.

as he was let out Instro stated, "I don't know what is worst the discrimination or how illogical the pink one is!"

Elsewhere the cyborg hobo was jumping form roof top to roof top stating, "how many more kills before my past returns to me!?" he asked as he jumped along roof top to roof top coming to a window and looking at the person inside of it as he growled, "So I may leave this dead city!"

he then jumped into the window revealing his metal clawed hand making the person inside scream in horror as the strange rushed at him.

What seemed like moments later the military Police were on the ground following him as he jumped form roof top to roof top as he charged to rapidly for them to get closer or follow him.

That is when big o came out and tried to reach for him, only for the killer hobo cyborg to make sharp left side jump avoiding the hand before he rapidly ran to the hand on to it then up the arm.

As the robots arm went up to try and throw to serial killer the killer smirked as he hopped off landing on another roof and running off the landing and his ability to move after just showed how inhuman the cyborg was.

In the cockpit Roger was watching stunned with Dorothy and Twilight as he stated, "he is too quick for Big o to catch! This thing was made for fighting other giants not capturing people!"

In a moment Twilight's necklace glow making her pony up but now she had a horn and she flapped her wings and said, "…. Let me out I don't think he can out run, a flying lady with magic laser beams!"

Roger hit the open button and in a moment Twilight flow out!

down below Dan spotted the winged lady coming out of big o and his eyes widen, "Focus the spots light a another angel just came from Megadeus try to id her!" he ordered stunned at what he just said.

As the lights focused on them they still couldn't make her out thanks to her flying speed.

the killer turned back and gasped as he jumped form roof top to roof top, "the heavens above have come after me at least! Have I finished my last contract!? Can I leave this dead city!?" he said jumping to avoid Twilight firing off a horn blast.

That is when he came to the last roof top and saw the lights of the city focusing on him and he start to laugh, "it lives it lives! That means I should not!" he then happily jumped down holding his metallic hand to his chest so when he land on his chest down below let's just saw there was screams of horror!"

Twilight was high in the air gasping in shock eyes widened as the mass of human and robotic parts down below as she gasped in horror, "Killer cyborg hobo Ninja!? Don't see that coming! But no I will never unsee it!" she said shivering before she flow back off saying, "to the mansion, to norman's stash of beer to drink this away!" she stated horrified.

Pictures were being taken down.

the next morning at the press conference Dan sighed as he spoke, "We found the killer was a hybrid of android and human referred to as a cyborg out of instant and or memory by one officer and a lot of people who saw him kill himself."

one reporter held up a hand and yelled out, "What are the reason for it's killing and why it end it's self!?"

Dan sighed and said, "our guest is he regained memory of being a killer for hire and decide to finish it's contracts out of honor to for fill them! As for reason it end himself, he probably just panicked when he ran out of running room"

another reporter then asked, "and what of the Megadeus angel? She made another appears late last night! As part of the chase what is this thing?"

Dan sighed and said, "Ok look form reports on both case we were able to confirm both times said angel had different shaped wings and a different tone of skin, and the one form last night had a horn! So we can safely say there were two angels as for what they are no clue!" he said sadly.

as the press was buzzing around the police station one high up wasn't there.

it was Alex Rosewater and he was knocking on Roger's door and when Norman opened him he happily and politely said, "hello I have a job I wish to do hire roger and his seven little angels for and I thought I would be so kind as to come do it in person at his house!"

Norman nodded and opened the door and said, "the master is still a sleep at the moment so you will have to wait sir."

Alex nodded as he came in and said, "that is quite alright!" he said noticing the chained up piano before he saw rainbow dash walk in and he nicely said, "Greetings miss angel!"

Rainbow jumped nervously about to say something but Alex smiled and happily said, "No need to play dumb I know Roger is the Dominus of that Megadeus and the angels showed up shortly after you foreign girls arrived. It's easy to put two to and two together to understand you seven exotic ladies are them! So easy yet I am enough of a gentlemen to keep both secrets with brings me to the reason I am here!"

Roger walked half a sleep hearing what he heard, "what is it?" he asked blunt knowing he couldn't refuse less he and the girls secrets be revealed.

Alex smiled, "Last night my little museum of damaged Megadeus had a brake in last night large parts of Big duo and Big fuu were taken now as big duo along with other robotic parts I fear some one is trying to jury rig big duo back into operation. As it has the power of flight and can attack form the air and you only beat it by using your chains to swing off the dome's roof and land on it, if it fights you out side the dome well I don't want to list how bad it could be for my dear city!"

Roger nodded and sighed, "so what you want us to search the city for clues!? And find it?"

Alex smiled as he put his hands together, "or find away to take it down should you not find it in time either way you will be paid handsomely! Now is the purple girl here I would like to have a word with her!"

Rainbow dash shivered and said, "She is out and about! She went got drunk last night!" she said trying to get Alex to leave!

That is when the hung over Twilight walked in her hair a mess and she was holding her high heels showing she wasn't currently able to walk in them as she adjusted her glasses and said, "Don't mix fireball whiskey with shine ! You will breath fire!" she said flatly.

Alex smiled and said, "Oh hello Ms. Sparkle was it I was wondering if you would like to join me to night at my mansion for dinner?"

The half drunk girl said, "sure what ever?" As she walked up stair.

Only for sunset to grab her and shake her back to normal as she yelled out," YOU JUST AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ALEXENDER ROSEWOOD!?

Twilight's eyes widen as she screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE!"

Fluttershy seemed nervous, "possible flying big o being used for evil or friend going out with Alex… alex wins! Wins by a mile!" she said scared.

rarity was shivering in disgust as she asked, "How could you twilight!?"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and said, "LOOK AT ME I WALKED HOME BAREFOOT I AM STILL DRUNK AS A SKUNK!"

Applejack came in shaking a finger, "your creep senses still should have gone off girl!"

Dorothy walked in sweeping as she said, "you cannot pay for entertainment like this!"

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight was in Alex's mansion at a table they where eating pasta as Alex rosewater said, 'I do so hope you enjoy the food, my father in his retirement became a tomato farmer so it's farm fresh. I can't say I approve of what he choice to do or how he seems to be losing his mind. But the food is good I most say."

Twilight blinked as she heard something and turned to seethe shadow of Big o fighting something in the distance.

Elsewhere Big o was firing it's chrome buster beam at what looked like a large robotic snake.

the beam went right through it's head only for the parts below the head to brake apart and sprout helicopter blades and take to the air and fire as ten mini attack drones.

Roger rolled his eyes as he went to blast party to try and fire on the thing and he growled as they moved out of the way of his weapons as he let out a "small and fast! Same thing that made you useless against the cyborg Big o! we need to over come this weakness." He said as he moved one of the arm sticks making big O punch and to Roger's shock he hit one of the drones.

As the rest fired there weapons only chipping and denting big o's armor a little it would take a long time for them to leave any real damage but with Big o's slow moving they would have the time Roger watched as they moved and he made Big o land a right hook a few inches away form one and to his shot drone's copter blades got In the way and broke making it fall out of the air and hit the ground.

the Megadeus then stepped on the drone crushing it leaving only eight left.

Roger smiled as he cracked his knuckles and happily put it together, "of course it isn't your weakness it's mine! I am so use to fighting enemies of equal speed and size I couldn't see it. I need to hit were they will be not were they are!" he smiled happily.

he then took a moment allowing them to fire before landing another right hook and hitting one crushing it making it's crushed body fall out of the air as roger smiled and happily said, "Seven!"

Next there was a left hook that only manage to hit the blades so the drone dropped and need to be stepped on once more but our negotiator smiled as he happily continued, "Six!"

he then made both arms come forward smashing one between the fist as he almost singingly said, "Five!"

he then fired the eye beams smiling as he was able to hit another one "four!" then he had the robot give a punch with the left arm crushing another, "Three!"

The remaining three then dove at him and explode right on big O's head making it's crown fall off as one of the eyes cracked making half the video in the control room go blank as roger rolled his eyes and said, " Two one!" he chuckled to himself at having finished the joke.

Elsewhere Above the city of amnesia Rainbow dash was flying in her pony up form she could hear the people calling angel form even up here as she landed on a dome and crossed her arms. "I don't know what's worst the looks at like I am freak!" she said sadly before shivering, "the I am an exotic lady , or the angel cults springing up form me Fluttershy and twilight Flights to help save the day!"

She sighed as she flow up higher and land on a cloud and sat down holding her chin as she sighed, "or how Sunset and pony Twilight are unable to figure out how to bring us all back home! Or to Equestria so we can just go through prince Twilight's magic mirror to get home!"

she sighed sadly before laying down on the cloud and saying, "…. Everyone back home probably thinks we are dead!" she sighed as she held her heart and said, "…. And they may have to…. As we could be here for the rest of our lives!" she was starting to sound worried.

She was picturing herself as an older woman married to some guy in a tacky orange suit holding a blue skinned baby before she shocking her head to chase it away, "Nope nope nope! Not thinking like that!"

She then heard chuckling as she got up and looked around a voice form nowhere saying, "You think you have a choice! Fate is fate! It turned the day you came here! This world is your fate! This place is your new home! This is your new life! Accept it! as you have purpose now! And you should all know what it is!"

It sound like it was coming form above her so she flow up to the lighting on the box about them and her eyes widen there was a crack former as the box slowly opened up at the sides so it world open harmlessly around the city below her eyes widen in shock.

She flew up through the crack into the true blue sky and the shining yellow sun and she looked around. The outside world it looked like a jungle around a massive dead zone five times bigger than the box.

The opening would crush anything alive and she gasped at it before going down to the jungle below and she gasp at what she saw it looked like an old city now ancient ruins. She gasped when she saw the remains of a sigh and touched it. It was the Canterlot high symbol and she cried over it falling to her knees.

They where not in some strange new world. They where not in another universe. They where not in another dimension. The portal's malfunction turned it into a time machine. They had traveled in time years into the future were the lose of all the bright wild colors of skin and hair was thanks to a massive drop in the gene pool, they couldn't go home as they already where home!

they were strangers in a familiar land, not lost in a different world. She cried as she covered her face.

this sigh this symbol proved it all this was there worlds future, and thanks to time travel everyone they knew and loved wasn't ok back home they were dead and gone. They died thinking they were dead.

they were all done, Classmates, other friends, possible love interests, enemies, stalkers, and family all dead and gone!

Rainbow hit the ground as she cried tears hitting the ground as she soon gave way and fell over completely. She was now laying face first on the ground crying about it all. Everyone and everything she knew was gone and dead. Dead for thousands of years.

Gone, Gone. Just gone!

the voice came back making her jump up covered in dirt and tears as it mockingly said, "you cry over this? Just knowing they are gone? Not over the fact they died in the fires of dooms day. You should be crying over there pain and how they couldn't even have peace in death!" he said mocking her.

the next morning on Twilight was walking down the street holding her heels in her hair her glasses crooked her hair a mess and her dress a bit of a mess as she shivered and looked sick as she came to see roger's mansion in view. "I can't believe I did that!" she said sounding sick to the stomach.

She looked at her stomach, " I am not ready to be a mommy!" she said in panic only to open the door and see her friends all a sleep looking like they passed out crying and a tear fell down her eye as she saw what was in the room the school sigh right there.

Dorothy came in and put a hand on her shoulder," sorry this world is your future and that everyone you knew has been dead for a long time!" she then continued on and Twilight fainted.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later deep in the subway tunnels the train that was carrying Big o was smashing through a wall.

In the cockpit the rainbooms Roger and Dorothy were watching the android then spoke up, "and that was the wall dividing the city form the outside of the box's wall we will now be in the ruins of the world!"

She said as the train stopped near an exit and everyone got out and walked out into the ruins of a Canterlot subway station then into the ruins of the city itself.

the girls were crying some hiding there faces.

Roger sighed he had no way to comfort them he couldn't this was there home taken form them lost to time, were everyone they know and loved has been dead for at least forty years.

the man sighed as he looked at a pack of cigarettes before putting them back in his suit pocket the girls were treating this as a graveyard so he won't smoke here! It won't be right to drop smoke and ash upon graves.

He sighed as he walked around the ruined vine covered city. He hummed as he was thinking rubbing his chin, he saw bugs and small birds and heard the sounds of fish in a stream but something was missing, "Were are all the large to medium sized animals didn't they see that have a collection of large exotic animals on public display should those things have broken out and taken over?" he said raising the point that didn't seem right.

It was enough to Snap Fluttershy out of her crying as she said, "… yeah he's right it seems odd there isn't even feral dogs running around." The mention of dogs made applejack cry, "My poor doggie!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses as she said, "you know while we could rule out Zoo animals for a horrifying if you think out it reason of not being able to escape or worst. There should also still be former pet species gone feral. Something isn't right well nothing about this has been right but you all know what I mean!"

sunset crossed her arms as she said, " yeah this isn't adding up! We aren't inside a super sized box right now so we can't explain away the weirdness as part of the box thing let we can do in the city!"

Rarity adjusted her hair before adding, " Very right girls Something isn't right! We need to look around we may find out what happened!"

that is when they heard Pinkie pie screaming, "OH THE FUCKING HORROR! THE HORROR! IT CAN'T BE REAL IT CAN'T! FUCK!"

they is when they all ran and everyone's eyes widen in horror Pinkie was standing before a large snake skull how large she was only as big as it's fangs.

Applejack who went a little to the left said, "I FOUND ANOTHER ONE OF THIS HEADS!" she yelled in horror!

Rainbow dash then flow up quickly before landing and said, "IT'S ONE SUPER SIZED SNAKE WITH SEVNE HEADS JUST LIKE THE DOOMS DAY STORY! BIG ASS SEVEN HEADED SNAKE FOR HELL COMING TO EAT EVERYTHING!" she yelled in horror at the bones.

Dorothy looked around before saying, "it is dead! There is no more reason to fear it! be startled yes but not fear it!"

Roger walked over to it and touched the fang with his hand looking at it as he said, "Well that explains are lack of larger animals this thing is big it need a lot of food, and while lizards don't eat offend it still probably ran out of food and couldn't get through the walls around our city. So with nothing large enough to fill it up through numbers alone it starved. And died a slow painful death of hunger! I am honestly happily big o doesn't have to fight this thing! It's horrifying when it was alive… fuck it's still horrifying as nothing but fucking bones!" he said losing his cool at the size and heads of the beast.

In his mind he was picturing the heads ripping big o apart while the body crushed it as he shivered, "horrible! Horrible monster!"

Rainbow dash screamed and point up there on the ruined building was someone in a robe and hood.

In a moment the robed person clapped her hands as they seemed to stare at sunset and in a moment the bones start to move as if alive and Dorothy said, "…. I I was human I would have just shit myself!" She then ran and as did they all as the undead monster roared and charged making Roger hit the button on his watch and yell, "BIG O It'S SHOW TIME!"

In a moment the robot came and dropped Roger into the cockpit as he said, "Action!" and got the ye not guilty message as he yelled out through a speaker, "GIRLS GET THAT WHAT EVER THEY ARE THEY ARE WHAT IS MAKING THIS THING MOVE!"

he yelled as big o fired it's chrome buster blasting a snake head off only for the bones to rebuild and charge it tackled big o but thanks to his fist big o was able to punch it in the spine were the heads meet making it fall apart only for it to rebuild.

In a moment all Seven heads bit on to the robot Big o moved knocking the skulls off the neck as it moved away only for the head bones to fly back and reconnect.

Roger looked at the right arm with now had two fang marks, "and with the weight of it's bones it still packs a punch! Plus it comes back together fuck it! this would be easier if it was alive!"

Down below Dorothy and the Rainbooms were chasing after the person in a robe who now appeared to be a woman only for her to be cornered.

In a moment the roman turned they saw white hands and she lowered her hood revealing a face different but it was on Rarity knew and the albino woman was crying as she called out "Sweete belle!"

and yes it was the woman in the black robe was the now at least in her fifties she looked so much like there mother but her hair had turned grey and she had bags under her eyes as she crossed her arms and said, "why isn't this a reunion nice to meet you big I am sorry little sister sense I am the older woman here!" she said growling at sunset.

Applejack's eyes widen as she yelled, "Oh what in tarnation is going on here and how the hells is you a got dam necromancer!"

Sweete belle rolled her eyes and held out her hands and said, "well I guess I can explain you see now after you all vanished it was horrible me Scootaloo and applebloom were blamed for the super heroes leaving because we were anon-a-miss we were shunned by everyone even our families so we ran away and found our own necklace like yours we recruit diamond tiara silver spoon and bad seeds, then we found this new girl can't remember her name and we became the elements of disharmony using our magic to make everyone who looked down on us pay! In short we became super villians."

Rarity's jaw dropped and teared up it was something shared with Applejack as she let out a flat, "I guess my sister really is dead!" she said sadly before yelling, "YOU ALL END THE WORLD YOU DID ALL THIS! WHY BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF SUNSET AND SCOOTALOO WAS STALKING DASH!"

Sweete belle rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please bitch like your so high and mighty! I read your dairy you used the school shower to peep at rainbow dash your crush!" she said flatly.

the other rainbooms looked to Rarity and Rainbow dash jumped and the blue woman said, "I am flattered Rarity I am but I only like guys!" Rarity was now more pink then pinkie pie.

Sunset looked at the last of the Canterlot movie club and sighed, "Really you seven summoned a large monster to end the planet just because you hate me? Really? Are you that insane?"

Dorothy then said, "I wish I was allowed to hurt a human right now!"

Sweete belle laughed only for an angry Rarity to tackle her Rarity was ponied up and punching her sister in the head yelling, "THEN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER FOR BOTH OF US DOROTHY!"

The girls stepped back as Rarity's hands were on her now older sister's throat strangling her making the woman gasp for air! "YOU CONTROL THAT THING EVEN IN DEATH! IT WILL KILL ROGER AND THE CITY ONCE THE BOX COMPLETELU OPENS YOU WILL DO IT YOU END THE WORLD ONCE YOU'LL DO IT AGAIN!" she yelled in tears!

Sweete belle was gasping trying to remove Rarity's hands form her neck while the former big sister cried saying, "I hoped I hoped back home you had reformed some with your friends. When I found out this was the future I hoped you became a good woman and had a happy life! But know! you just had to hate the alien so much you fucked up the planet! You killed everyone! Mom dad, all the guys and girls I had crushes on other then dash! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!"

The other seven woman watching took a step back as Dorothy stated, "I am scared.,,, I am leaking oil so I have technically wet my self out of fear. For once roger's most only ware black rule pays off despite it's fashion crime status."

Elsewhere Big o was one armed the undead snake having damaged the right arm till it fell off only for the bones to fall apart now normally dead as he sighed and said, "So I guess they got here!"

Later on back at roger's mansion.

Rarity was looking up at the sky sadly as Roger walked and said, "they told me what happened. They told me you had to strangle your sister to save me!"

Rarity sighed before she looked at him, "I wish that was the reason but it was out of hate. I hate what she did! All of it, I hated I couldn't save her form evil in side. I hated the woman she became. I hated her. But even after murdering my sister while my friends watch I don't hate myself… and that's what I hate the most."

Roger sighed as he patted her back, "Look if you hate yourself for every horrible thing you have to do to help those you care about or protect yourself you will never be able to look in the mirror. Look at it like this your sister was already dead what you killed as Anon-a-miss the evil that killed the planet the evil that took your sister away and made her corpse a puppet."

Rarity nodded smiling at the comment, "I guess that is true.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months later it was heaven's day in the city The girls were all gathered in side talking.

Twilight held her few months pregnant stomach and sighed, "… … I will make sure your less of a creepy spoiled brat leader of this city then your dad is! I promise as your mother baby!" She said holding it.

sunset rolled her eyes as she sighed, "So we are in the future so that means the portal probably still stands or at least there is another, witch sadly means I could go back to Equestria but it won't be the same place I knew!" She said sadly.

Rarity sighed as she looked sad, "Sorry Sunset but you can't Rainbow dash found something!"

In a moment Rainbow dash hand Sunset and old book it was her old magic journal she used to talk to Princess Twilight and Sunset opened it to it's last pages and read the last few pages and said, "…. Apparently a few years after Celestia and Luna stepped down form the throne a strange virus took over they found out it came form a portal so after magically blasting Ponyville of the face of the planet to be rid of the virus they destroyed all portals. It's official girls we have to come to terms with this."

Rainbow dash hugged her friend as she cried.

Fluttershy sighed as she sat down on the couch, "Come to terms! Isn't that an ironic choice of words right now"

Pinkie pie who's hair was flat crossed her arms and let out a sad, "yeah we lost the hope of going home as this is home just the future.

Applejack adjusted her hat and let out a flat, "yeah …. I guess I could always go into the dome farming to farm apples again." She said sadly as she looked out side at the one sunny spot outside in the middle of the city. " the box isn't open enough for normal farming to work yet."

Sunset sighed and said, "Roger's job is basically helping people be friends and coming to agreements I could do that I guess."

Rarity adjusted her hair, "I can still do fashion this place needs uplifting there."

Pinkie pie rolled her eyes, "Parties are so stiff and stupid here I am out of I guess I'll just help Aj farm I mean we have to same super strength pony up power!" she said flatly

Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "I could be a nurse I mean I want to be a vet but not that many animals and medical school coast a lot so Nurse is the closet thing I have left!" She said kind of sad about it.

Rainbow dash then point to Twilight as she said, "And egghead is righting the child support train!" the purple girl covered her face in embarrassment.

The blue girl then said, "I guess I could go for the military police as I am not a chosen one of a giant robot it's the closest thing I can get to being awesomeest person around."

The ground then shock as they looked at side to see Big o fighting a giant tree.

All seven girls sighed as she said, "It never ends."

Pinkie pie then looked out behind her and whispered, "But this is were the story does bye thanks for enjoying this really weird crossover have wonderful time bye bye and bye!"

the end.


End file.
